Season 4
Season 4 of Wizards of Waverly Place premiered on Disney Channel on November 12, 2010. This is the second season of the series to be broadcast in high definition. Season 4 will also be the show's final season. Opening sequence Season 4 of the series features a revamped opening sequence with clips from Season 3 and 4. The opening sequence takes place in the lair. Footage of Alex Russo (Selena Gomez) and Justin Russo (David Henrie) are shown in the Crystal replay ball from the season starter Alex Tells the World. Then, a spell book opens and footage of Max (Jake T. Austin) and Harper Finkle (Jennifer Stone) appear. After that, footage of Theresa (María Canals Barrera) and Jerry (David DeLuise) are shown in a cauldron. After the footage is played, Alex transports them to Times Square, with Alex waving her wand to reveal the title logo and the name of the creator. The theme song Everything Is Not What It Seems has also been remixed and sung by Selena Gomez & the Scene. Synopsis Alex quits the wizard competition because she and Justin were sent back to level one after "exposing" wizardry in "Alex Tells the World" leaving Max the most expected to become the family wizard. From the episode, "Alex Gives Up," Alex and Mason have broken up and remain close friends. And Justin tries to tutor a class of delinquent wizards. However, the plot takes a quick turn in the episode "Journey to the Center of Mason", where Alex promises Mason she will re-enter the Wizard Competition to save their relationship, knowing that they constantly think about each other. From the episode, "Three Maxes and a Little Lady", Max turns into a girl due to a spell defect and becomes Maxine, portrayed by Bailee Madison. In the "Wizards vs. Angels" three-part story, Justin falls in love with Rosie who appears to be an angel but it is later found out that she is an angel of darkness. Near the end of the series, during the 4-part "Wizards of Apartment 13B" story quite a few things happen: *Mason, Alex's ex-boyfriend returns for the first time since Wizard of the Year. *Alex and Harper finally move out, making Alex the first of the Russo kids to leave home. *The series beats the 100 episode record set by ended Disney channel series, That's So Raven. *Juliet returns for the first time since Moving On. *Gorog appears for the first time since Wizards vs. Angels. Episodes The following table below is for episodes of Wizards of Waverly Place that have already aired for the first time. Please do not add episodes to the table until they are confirm that they are real episode. :*Possibe titles for episode 107 that were leaked during a season four meeting. *"The Wizard Competition *"The Battle" *"Forced Fight" *"Alex vs. Justin vs. Max" *"Wizard vs. Wizard vs. Wizard" *"Team Wizards" *"Russo Fight" *"Magic on Edge" *"2 Brothers and a Sister" It was announced that one of these may or may not be the final episode. Category:Episode list